big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick Or Treat
T'his has started at 11:00 AM EST on October 20th and will go on to 11:00 AM on October 25th.' Hey everyone! So halloween's coming up and I thought I'd make a game for it! Anyways, here's how it goes: You and your friends (The other users that joined) are going trick or treating, and you all make a bet with eachother. Whoever collects the most candy by Midnight, wins everyone's candy. It is currently 8:00 PM, meaning you have 5 hours left (In real time in 5 days., so you split off and each go your separate ways. Ok so basically how it works is everyone has their own story, and I, the gamemaster, basically tell them what could happen and they are free to choose whatever they like, so its kinda like dungeons and dragons in that sense. HOWEVER, obviously I'm can't be that active for 4 days since its ongoing, so if you want to be a gamemaster then please let me know on my message wall and answer two questions, which are one: 1. Why do you want to be gamemaster 2. How active are you going to be? Have fun and happy trick or treating! Head Gamemaster Spyroclub1 Gamemasters ToPhu Players (Add your name here!) Henry Hudson (Player 1) Goldenglory4life (Player 2) Yoda (Player 3) BigNateBaseball (Player 4) SpookyCrepe (Player 5) SpookyNate91 (GN, Player 6) ComicsCreatorz (Player 7) Crossdoggo (Player 8) ZachOWott (Player 9) ComicComet (Player 10) Rules # You have free will for your character, you can not make an npc do something or change the setting to your own will, that is the gamemaster's job. # DO NOT change anyone else's story unless you are gamemaster, you are in your own story and not anyone else's, though you may converge at some point if you happen to get into that setting. # DO NOT change anything any of the gamemasters have put down. # Be a good sport, please. No cursing or being mean to other players, unless it is in the story, but no outside talk from the game of being mean to other players. # Have fun!!! Depending on how serious the context is, breaking any of these rules can lead to a warning, if it even really escalates to a bad level then that could result in a one day ban or an amount of candy lost. I would really hate to kick someone out of the game so please don't let it escalate to that level. YOU ARE NOT TATTLING ON ANYONE BY SAYING IF SOMEONE BROKE A RULE. IT IS YOUR RIGHT AND RESPONSIBILITY TO PLEASE REPORT IT TO ME IF YOU SEE ANYONE BREAKING A RULE. Thank you, enjoy the game. Good luck! :D Candy Collected Goldenglory4life (53 pieces) BigNateBaseball (50 pieces) Crossdoggo (2 pieces) Henry Hudson (0 pieces) Yoda (0 pieces) SpookyCrepe (0 pieces) SpookyNate91 (0 pieces) ComicsCreatorz (0 pieces) ZachOWott (0 pieces) ComicComet (0 pieces) Henry Hudson's Adventure (Player 1) You're standing over the Hudson river on the bridge. You don't see any houses nearby but you can either run out of the bridge and search for houses to trick or treat from, or he can jump into the river and try to find fish houses and what kind of candy they give. Or you can just do something else, again, this is completely your choice and a free will game. What do you do? The Hudson river is very cold at this time of the year so Henry Hudson begins to search for houses to get candy. You get off the bridge and you see tree houses in the trees. Do you go in any of them and trick or treat or keep going? I take my trusty harpoon and go to the tree houses Goldeglory4life (Player 2) You are standing on top of a hill and are overlooking houses below decorated with lots of Halloween decorations. You also notice a hole in the ground with a sign that says "Free Candy". You can run to the houses, go down the hole, or do some other thing. What do you do? I run towards the houses You see a medium sized house with a door, do you decide to stop and trick or treat or keep moving? Trick or treat An old woman comes out and asks what your costume is, offering to take two from a bow of candy, and three if she likes your costume. A ninja who helps others She likes it and gives you 3 candies. Congrats! Your in the lead. The next house is big with a few steps leading to a door. It is super decorated for halloween. Do you go or continue on your way! skip And go to the next house The next house is small with no halloween decorations. Do you trick or treat or skip? skip and goes to spookycrepes bakery You go to spookycrepes bakery and he is in the story now. Mint: If you’re asking for candy, now’s not the time. Leaves and breaks into a house and steals candy with super stealth You leave with 50 more candies. Congrats! Your in the lead now, but you notice a police car with its siren blazing following you. i get a invisible cloak and run invisible Yoda's adventure (Player 3) You are in the land of Star Wars and you are on the ship with the other star wars people. You can try trick or treating there or you can lead the ship to a planet and search for life there, or you coulddo something else. What do you do? Trick or treating there Luke Skywalker says he will give you all his candies if you beat him in a duel. Do you accept? BigNateBaseball (Player 4) You are on the pitchers mound on a baseball game, and you are in the 4th inning in the middle of the game. You can continue playing, search for candy in the stands, run off the field in the middle of the game or do some other thing. What do you do? Run off the field. You start running off but your coach catches you and questions you on what your doing. The stands goes quiet and watches you. What do you do? I ignore my coach and run off the field. The whole team is chasing you down now. You see houses in the distance. I run to the nearest house open the door (which luckily is unclocked) and lock it behind me so my teamates can't get in A middle-aged man comes and asks why your here, saying you can just knock on the door to receive candy. Ummm i ask if i can have the whole bowl of candy He says "get out of my house." Your teammates are outside, waiting. i ask if i can go out the backdoor A huge dog comes by his side and growls menacingly. "I said, get out." The man said. ok ill get out, i say. I run past him to the backdoor and swing it open You run out and see the backs of houses. Your teammates search the back, you need to hide fast or you can face them. There are trees you can try to hide behind and one of the backs of house has a porch. Ok i go to the house with the porch at the back and i knock A young boy comes out. "Woah! Your BigNateBaseball?! I'm a huge fan! I was just watching your game... why did you run off?" He asked. I tell him im collecting candy for kids in need and i need some candy for them, plus ill throw in an autograph for the whole bowl of candy He gives you the whole bowl including 50 pieces. Congrats! Your in the lead now. But your teammates are still looking for you. Spookycrepe (Player 5) You are in a bakery selling minty crepes. You can keep selling Mint Crepe's and use the money to buy candy, steal candy from the bakery, run out and try to find houses to get candy from, or do something else. What do you do? Answer: Buy some food/candy for myself to stay alive, and use the rest of the money for S T O N K S You are still working at the bakery. Someone comes to the bakery and asks for doughed oatmeal oats, in which you do not serve and possibly dont know what it is. If I don’t know what it is, then I don’t have it. I tell them I don’t have those and that they have to go somewhere else. Y’know, somewhere that doesn’t specialize in Mint Crepes. They get angry and demand a manager, believing that all bakeries should have doughed oatmeal oats and it is a crime if they don't. I tell this Karen that I am the manager, and the only person even working in the bakery and that everything I have and earned was all from myself, and that the sign above the bakery literally says “''Mint Crepes” and no other things are said to be here other than Mint Crepes. '''Karen takes the jar of tips and runs out of the store yelling "SUCKER!"' I call the police The police arrive and ask who the person stealing the tip jar is. NOTE: You are now in GoldeonGlory's story! You can do stuff in their story now! I tell them the lady that’s hiding behind the garbage dump with a jar of money "Ugh, its Karen again." YOULL NEVER CATCH ME!" She yells and climbs up the side of the bakery. Police taser Karen Karen falls down and breaks her hip, then sues the bakery. You will now be in court shortly and need to prepare for it. SpookyNate91 (Player 6) You are in the land of the giants and are named Nate, you also have the ID 91. You see some giant houses and can get giant candy from that, or you can cross to the regular sized people and there houses, or do some other thing. What do you do? Answer: Cross to the regular sized peoples’ houses. You do and they are screaming and fearing for their lives. There is a war between the giants and the regular sized people, it is peace time to celebrate Halloween but they see you as a threat and are throwing stuff at you. Answer: I will try to shout and convince them that I am not a threat. They ask what you want. ComicCreatorz (Player 7) You are in the comic world and are currently in the world of Big Nate. You are in Nate's neighborhood. You can either stay and get candy from the houses (along with Nate's dad with his horrible candy), you can go into a different comic, or do something else. What do you do? CrossDoggo (Player 8) You are volunteering at a dog shelter helping out with the dogs, but it is halloween night and you need candy to win. You can take a dog to help you sniff out candy, or do something else. ''' '''What do you do? Take a talking husky and smart talking Akita to help (Can they eat chocolate?) Sure, if hes talking than I guess its fine. You go out and see lots of buildings lined up. There's a walmart, petco, verizon store, and pizza place. You can decide to go in one of those or keep walking. Question: Why would I go in them if I am trick or treating? This is not part of my choice You have complete free will over what you want to do. You can get candy from other way, not just houses. *Wink Wink* Okay... I ask Slik and Fire (My Big, Cute, Awesome Talking Husky and Akita) Slik and Fire say they want to go into petco with the other animals. ��”Alright Alright, but I’m doing this because I trust you guys” You walk in and there are many different sections with people and their pets along with them. There is a bird section, hamsters and other small critters, lizards, fish, dogs and cats. There is even a dog lounge and a cat lounge. Where do you decide to go or leave the store? ”Okay, Silk, Fire, i know that you like fame. So if we win the candy competition, we will kinda have fame. So answer this truthfully. Where should we go to find candy?” "The pet store, of course!" Slik jumps on a soft dog bed in the dog lounge. "We need to rest before we go get candy, dont we?" Slik asked. "Yeah, or else we'll get burned out quickly!" "But don't worry, Crossdoggo. After we can go to walmart, I'm sure they're selling candy for halloween." They snuggle together in the dog bed. *very loud exclamitory sigh* “5 minutes, okay? And, you guys are rich, so we can buy a lot. But we wanna make it fair for the others. So we are gonna go on a trick or treating adventure after Walmart! Kay?” Crossdoggo sits back and snuggles with Silk and Fire, but does not go to sleep. Cross needs to stay up. They are already asleep so they don't hear you. 5 minutes pass. Cross Shakes the dogs. “RISE AND SHINE! LETS GO ON A TRICK OR TREATING ADVENTURE!” They bolt up and run out of the store with you. Suddenly they smell the pizza from the pizza place and start running there. Cross uses his chain future shrike and throws them into the ground. The chains are connected to the dogs, which stops them "Master! We were only going there to get fuel for our mission!" ”I thought you said sleeping would. You can some of the candy that we get. Please. We gotta win this!” *It fills the Dogs with determination* (undertale reference) You continue walking and notice rows of houses. Do you go and trick or treat there or keep walking? Cross asks Silk, “Which one should I do, keep walking, or let you choose a house with your psychic powers?” The dogs sniff out for the house with the most candy a house with a huge bowl outside saying "Take Two" ”You want me to take two?” "Aw c'mon, you don't have to listen to the sign! The bowl's huge! if we take the whole thing we'll have enough and we call it a day. Then we can go to the pizza place." The dogs agreed with eachother and looked at Crossdoggo for his aggreance. ”1. It’s against the rules, 2. I bet this is going to turn into a chase/crime adventure.“ The dogs grumbled and walked away with 2 candies. Congrats! Your in 3rd and now on the podium. ZachOWott (Player 9) You are standing on top of a hill and are overlooking houses below decorated with lots of Halloween decorations. You also notice a hole in the ground with a sign that says "Free Candy". You can run to the houses, go down the hole, or do some other thing. Go to the houses in search of candy. You see a medium sized house with a door, do you decide to stop and trick or treat or keep moving? Category:Halloween Category:Halloween game Category:Halloween Game Category:Competition Category:Competitions Category:Fun competition Category:Fun Competitions Category:Fun competitions Category:Fun Competition Category:Trick Or Treat Category:Trick or treat Category:Trick Or treat Category:Trick or Treat Category:Activity Category:Activities Category:Community Activities Category:Community activities Category:Community events Category:Community Events Category:Fun Category:Halloween Competition Category:Halloween competition Category:Candy Category:Spyroclub1 Category:Spyroclub Category:SpyroclubOne Category:SpyrocIub1 Category:Cool stuff Category:Cool Category:Awesome